La Veuve Noire
by rraquette
Summary: Séduisante, intriguante...Vous voulez la connaître? Bonne chance, vous n'en aurez jamais l'occasion. Une délicieuse carapace que nul ne peut briser, même s'il est est certain. UA, mais sans OOC.
1. Prologue

Une petite fic commencée il y a un an et demi déjà...Je l'ai reprise depuis peu, donc c'est probable que vous voyiez une différence de style vers le milieu de l'histoire (3ème chapitre). Je posterai une fois par semaine, l'ayant presque finie déjà ^^ À part pour le premier chapitre (en ligne dès demain), comme ce prologue n'est pas très long. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_Titre_ : La Veuve Noire

_Auteure_ : RRaquette

_Genre_ : Drame/Romance/Meurtre, yuri, yaoi

_Pairing _: Gardés sous silence

_Inspirations_ : Les valeurs de la famille Addams, et Strawberry Panic!

* * *

-Im-impossible…murmura Sakura en refermant son journal.

- Ça va, chérie? s'enquit sa mère.

Son ton et son visage changèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa fille s'était évanouie.

* * *

La nouvelle qui avait fait le tour de Konoha ces temps-ci ne laissait personne indifférent. L'héritier de la prospère famille Uchiha avait en effet annoncé son mariage avec la séduisante et mystérieuse Ino Yamanaka, arrivée au village depuis quelques années seulement. Malgré tout, on se savait quasiment rien d'elle, mis à part le fait qu'elle était très « malchanceuse » ; tous ses précédents maris étaient décédés dans un accident quelconque. Du moins était-ce la version officielle. Les rumeurs colportées par les femmes de la région étaient toutes autres : selon leurs dires, elles les aurait assassinés un par un… Jalousie de la part de ces mères de famille sans aucun attrait sexuel, ou vérité que l'on n'osait pas dire tout haut?

Ces racontars avaient pour leur défense plusieurs arguments de valeur : La jeune femme avait eu jusqu'à présent trois maris, tous pleins aux as, qui avaient perdu la vie quelques jours après leur mariage, dans des circonstances pour le moins douteuses. Chute mortelle dans les escaliers, assassinat sauvage par un chien enragé, étouffement par un oreiller pour cause de sommeil trop agité…

À chaque fois, les policiers ont mené une enquête.

À chaque fois, ils se sont heurtés à un manque de preuve cuisant et ont du conclure à un accident.

Selon des dires de plusieurs, le massacre ne faisait que commencer.


	2. Chapitre premier

La Veuve Noire

Chapitre premier

Il l'avait vue pour la première fois il y a cinq ans de cela, puis l'avait oubliée. C'était un samedi soir, dans une salle de danse d'un quartier cossu, où tout le cabinet de notaires pour lequel il travaillait avait été convié. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour elles. Sauf lui, évidemment. Sasuke Uchiha était reconnu pour être insensible aux charmes de toute femme, aussi magnifique soit-elle. Ce qui était le cas de celle-ci.

Les autres lui tournaient tous autour, ce qui la ravissait, elle qui semblait justement se trouver ici pour séduire quelque prétendant. Elle avait vécu dix-huit printemps, et voulait maintenant prendre époux. Vœu tout à fait respectable, et on ne peut plus réalisable vu le charisme qu'elle émanait.

On ne la connaissait en rien, pas même de nom. Pour les hommes ayant eu la chance de la côtoyer lors d'une soirée (elle semblait sortir tous les soirs, à la recherche du parfait galant), c'était « l'Inconnue ».

(_- J'ai dansé avec l'Inconnue hier soir._

_- Veinard, je mourrais pour quelques minutes dans ses bras.)_

Tous l'invitaient, plusieurs la suivaient mais nul n'avait pu suivre sa trace jusqu'à découvrir l'endroit de son domicile.

Son identité ne fut révélée que dans les bans du mois suivant la soirée à laquelle avait assisté Sasuke. On annonçait son mariage avec le plus influent notaire du cabinet, Mgr Shikamaru Nara.

Celui-ci- l'avait aimée dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ou plutôt, il avait été subjugué par sa beauté et hypnotisé par ses belles paroles. Il se sentait aimé…

Ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

_Konoha, 26 mai._

_Mgr. Shikamaru Nara, fils de Shikaku et Yoshino Nara, se fait une grande joie de vous annoncer en ce jour sa prochaine alliance avec Ino Yamanaka, qui aura lieu dans une semaine exactement, le samedi 2 juin. Les promis espèrent vous retrouver en grand nombre lors de cet heureux évènement._

_

* * *

_

Les fréquentations avait été courtes, mais avaient éveillé en le Nara une passion sans bornes, qu'il se gardait bien de démontrer. Sa fiancée s'en rendait pourtant compte, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas choisi lui au lieu d'un autre. Elle savait qu'avec cet homme, elle ne manquerait jamais d'amour, d'affection…

_(D'ARGENT)_

Tous croyaient cette union parfaite et destinée à durer longtemps. Ils jouissaient d'une bonne santé et paraissaient heureux ensemble. Nul n'aurait pu prévoir les évènements qui surviendraient.

La seule ombre au tableau semblait être Temari Subaku, celle que Shikamaru avait abandonnée pour « l'Inconnue ».

Elle fut d'ailleurs soupçonnée dans l'affaire de la mort de son ancien prétendant, ayant un motif plus que plausible. Mais fut innocentée, faute de preuves.

Il ne s'agissait pas de la coupable.

* * *

_5 juin _

_KONOHA'S DAILY_

_Nécrologie_

_Mgr. Shikamaru Nara, respectable notaire de notre belle ville, rendit son dernier soupir hier soir, à l'hôpital de Konoha, suite à une chute dans les escaliers qui s'avéra mortelle. Il laisse dans le deuil ses parents ainsi que sa jeune épouse. _

_Les funérailles auront lieu les 7 et 8 juin, à…_

_

* * *

_

La cérémonie, célébrée en grande pompe, avait attiré le nombre prévu de spectateurs, tous souhaitant venir féliciter personnellement les nouveaux époux. Alors que le marié discutait avec des amis qui l'abondaient de conseils pour sa nuit de noces, sa nouvelle femme ne se mélangeait pas aux autres et préférait rester dans un coin à siroter du champagne. Les autres femmes n'osaient s'approcher d'elle, elles la craignaient et la haïssaient. Certaines ne l'avaient tout simplement pas remarquée.

Elle semblait n'avoir aucune famille. Tous les gens présents y étaient pour son mari. Elle n'avait tenu à inviter personne. Malgré ses incroyables beauté et charisme, elle était seule.

_(Si seule…)_

Deux jours plus tard, son mari perdit la vie. Ce fut elle qui découvrit le corps inconscient, et qui appela les urgences, d'une voix paniquée. Elle resta à son chevet et écouta sans broncher les explications maladroites du médecin qui l'informaient que la fracture du crâne avait été fatale.

Elle ne pleura pas.

« C'est le choc » disaient-ils. Elle s'occupa des procédures funéraires d'un air doux et calme. On la soupçonnait d'évacuer sa peine seulement une fois chez elle, la grande demeure de son défunt époux, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. S'émouvoir en public ternirait sa réputation.

On lui offrait du réconfort, elle n'en voulait pas. On n'insista pas.

(_- Comme elle est forte!)_

Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait besoin de rien. Elle occupait ses journées à faire du ménage dans l'immense villa, même si ça lui était pénible. Elle avait amplement les moyens de subsister. Son héritage était plus que considérable.

Après six mois, elle recommença à sortir. Une période raisonnable.

Les parents et amis de feu Mgr. Nara ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Elle avait sa vie à vivre.

Donc, après une demi année de solitude désespérante, on put profiter une fois de plus de sa présence aux soirées. Les hommes se l'arrachaient, mariés ou non.

Elle avait retrouvé son sourire.

Ce fameux sourire devenu célèbre à travers tout le pays, qui faisait la joie de quiconque s'en approchait.

C'était à qui plairait le plus à la belle dame aux cheveux d'or. Il y en eut un.

Kiba Inuzuka, propriétaire du centre de dressage canin huppé de la ville, fréquenté par le gratin de Konoha. Il était énergique, orgueilleux et pensait rarement avant d'agir, tout le contraire de Shikamaru. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour demander à Ino de lui accorder une danse, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec plaisir.

Ce nouveau couple ne manquait pas d'attirer les regards, époustouflant de beauté et de raffinement qu'il était. On les voyait souvent sortir dans les différents bars et restaurants, Kiba étant extrêmement fier de sa conquête sur laquelle beaucoup d'hommes auraient voulu mettre le grappin. Sa prétention et sa vanité ne semblaient pas déranger le moins du monde la jeune femme, qui se contentait de regarder autour d'elle sans engager la conversation avec qui que ce soit. Par contre, lorsque l'on lui adressait la parole, elle répondait aimablement, ce n'était pas une sauvage, tout de même…

Tous ceux qui les côtoyaient leur demandaient d'un regard empli de sous-entendus « À quand le mariage? ». Kiba leur répondait par un grand éclat de rire, sans jamais approfondir la question. La société dans laquelle ils vivaient les incitait à s'engager le plus vite possible, mais le jeune homme avait toujours été quelque peu rebelle…

On ne sut jamais si c'était lui qui l'avait demandée en mariage (les mauvaises langues cancanaient que c'était le seul moyen de satisfaire ses désirs charnels) ou bien si c'était elle qui avait insisté, voulant mener une vie stable et oublier son précédent mariage.

Un mystère jamais éclairci, dont les deux hypothèses semblaient aussi plausibles l'une que l'autre. C'était aux gens de juger par eux-mêmes.

Le second mariage fut encore plus somptueux que le précédent, l'Inuzuka ayant le souci de faire les choses en grand peu importe l'occasion. N'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention, mais il était de ce genre de personnes, que voulez-vous…Son immense chien qui le suivait partout en était un bon exemple. Il alla même jusqu'à offrir une robe hors de prix à sa fiancée. Il voulait le mieux pour elle, qu'elle soit la plus belle des mariées.

Elle l'était.

Mais le mérite n'allait ni à Kiba, ni à sa robe, ni à ses bijoux. La belle Ino n'avait besoin de personne pour resplendir et attirer les regards. Elle brillait de mille feux peu importe l'occasion.

Mais il est vrai qu'une femme n'est jamais aussi jolie que le jour de son mariage.

* * *

- Hé, Kiba! Ça faisait longtemps!

- Quelques années, je crois, sourit l'interpellé.

- Eh ben, c'est trop! Je suis content que tu m'aies quand même invité…, le remercia Naruto, le maire de la ville, ou l' « ombre de feu », comme il aimait se faire appeler.

- Pas de quoi! Tout pour un vieil ami d'université!

- J'ai vu ta femme…Toute une prise!

Un long sifflement admirateur vint appuyer sa déclaration. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva plaqué violemment au mur.

- T'as dit quoi sur ma femme, toi?

Le dresseur était devenu effrayant, une flamme inquiétante dansait au fond de ses prunelles, comme si son instinct s'était en cet instant réveillé. Ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, il semblait prêt à attaquer à tout moment.

- T'as dit quoi là?

- En temps normal ça me ferait plaisir de me battre comme au bon vieux temps, mais…tu me fais peur, là…

- Eh bien…ça t'apprendra.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et alla rejoindre sa dulcinée, devenue Mme Inuzuka, une femme comblée (_à part peut-être…)_ en tous points. Personne ne se doutait qu'un malheur allait de nouveau la frapper.

Il vaudrait sûrement mieux décrire les faits, ce que le commun de la population de Konoha savait.

Quelques jours, une dizaine peut-être, après le mariage, un incident pour le moins étrange se produisit. Akamaru, le chien habituellement docile de Kiba, l'avait sauvagement attaqué, au point de causer sa mort. Le rapport du médecin légiste indiquait une rupture de la jugulaire, et une multitude d'autres blessures plus ou moins importantes. Visiblement, quelque chose avait enragé le chien au point qu'il ait voulu déchirer, détruire, tout ce qui était à sa portée. Ce qui s'était adonné être son malheureux maître. La pauvre femme de celui-ci n'avait pu qu'assister impuissante à la scène, figée par son horreur. En voilà assez pour traumatiser quelqu'un à vie.

Cet incident suscita bien des débats. Les femmes étaient persuadées qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et que ces deux morts consécutives étaient plus que suspectes. Les hommes, eux, plaignaient la pauvre femme « qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ces malheurs ». Pour ces braves, il s'agissait tout simplement d'accidents.

Mais il était force d'admettre que la situation était plutôt louche.

Il est étrange que si c'eut été n'importe qui d'autre, la police aurait amorcé une enquête. Mais personne ne pouvait résister aux charmes de l'inconnue…

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki gardait les yeux rivés sur le cercueil de son défunt ami Kiba. Seulement quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient revus, et maintenant…

Ses yeux se fermèrent, puis se rouvrirent.

- Imprévisible, comme toujours… murmura-t-il.

Mais quelqu'un, derrière, l'entendit et lui répondit :

- C'était probablement son destin…

Le maire se retourna et reconnut avec étonnement et un plaisir non dissimulé la veuve de l'Inuzuka.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il méritait de vivre.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu insinuer, se défendit la belle blonde.

- Je sais bien, lui répondit l'autre en souriant. Vous avez dû souffrir énormément. Toutes mes condoléances.

- Ça doit faire la centième fois qu'on me la dit, celle-là. Et ce n'est pas une de plus qui le fera revenir.

Naruto esquissa de nouveau un sourire. Il adorait les gens qui n'avaient pas peur de dire ce qu'ils pensaient.

Vous vous doutez sûrement de la suite.

Par la suite, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient quelque part, ils se lançaient des regards, des sourires, jusqu'à l'inévitable invitation à dîner. Tous voyaient d'un mauvais œil cette jeune relation, après ce qui était arrivé à ses deux précédents maris…Trop de coïncidences, à leur avis. Mais Naruto n'écoutait que la voix de sa belle…

Il finit comme tous les autres.

Enfin, pas exactement.

Un nouvel accident, un nouvel alibi, un nouvel enterrement…

Rares étaient ceux qui maintenant ne regardaient pas d'un air plus ou moins effrayé la « Veuve Noire » lorsque celle-ci faisait ses courses. On n'osait pas lui adresser la parole, à moins d'y être obligé. La police avait même commencé une enquête…Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve. Aucune…et pourquoi insister, incriminer cette délicieuse créature si souvent blessée, détruite par les aléas de la vie?

Mais personne ne pouvait nier l'étrangeté des évènements.


	3. Chapitre deuxième

La Veuve Noire

Chapitre deuxième

Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Beaucoup d'heures passées à hésiter, douter, craindre, pour finalement se décider. Elle protégerait Sasuke. Au péril de sa vie, s'il le fallait.

* * *

_Konoha's Daily_

_Petites annonces_

_Cherche domestique pour tâches ménagères variées, logée, nourrie. Pour informations, contacter Mme Ino Yamanaka, au…_

_

* * *

_

Il devait le faire. Peu importe son dégoût face à cette action, il n'avait pas le choix. Il le ferait pour son amour, la personne qu'il chérissait encore et toujours, malgré tout ce que la vie avait fait pour les séparer. Vengeance…un seul but, une seule victime. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Même s'il savait que ça ne le ramènerait pas à lui.

* * *

C'était la seule solution; le seul moyen de sauver Sasuke. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il allait mourir s'il restait seul avec cette femme…

Il ne devait pas finir comme les autres.

Sakura s'était beaucoup questionnée quant aux raisons pour lesquelles Sasuke était tombé amoureux de la veuve. Après tout, elle était la principale suspecte dans la mort de Naruto, son plus proche ami. Le seul, en fait…

Elle secoua la tête; sa question était stupide. Sasuke aimait Ino non pas pour ses qualités intellectuelles, ou tout autre raison futile. Elle était belle, incroyablement belle, voilà tout ce qui comptait.

_Elle ne le méritait pas…_

Mais la rose continuait d'être envahie par une rage sourde. Pourquoi? Pourquoi une étrangère, arrivée en ville depuis quelques années seulement, la supplantait-elle, alors qu'elle aimait l'Uchiha depuis toujours? Depuis l'école primaire qu'elle guettait chacun de ses gestes, tentait par tous les moyens que son regard croise le sien…En vain, bien évidemment. Glaçon tellement froid que rien ne parvenait à le faire fondre.

Même Ino…Même Ino ne semblait pas lui faire d'effet. Mais il est certain que personne ne savait comment il agissait avec elle en privé…

Lorsque cette pensée la traversa, elle eut l'impression que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines se transformait en acide sous l'effet de la jalousie. Une boule ne nicha au creux de sa gorge, et…

_Inspirer, expirer_

Elle tenta de reprendre son calme, avant de se décider à cogner à l'élégante porte de chêne qui lui faisait face.

Après quelques instants, elle discerna par les fenêtres givrées une silhouette qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

On tourna la poignée, et Ino Yamanaka en personne vint lui ouvrir.

Sakura s'en sentit immédiatement intimidée, bouleversée et fascinée. Il y avait dans ses yeux plus qu'une étincelle, plus que de la simple vivacité. Il s'y trouvait un monde, un véritable univers duquel on voulait à tout prix faire partie. Ces yeux possédaient plus qu'une couleur, plus qu'un bleu d'une pureté inouïe. Ils dégageaient un charisme incroyable, que la majorité des gens ne rencontreraient jamais.

La rose fut aussitôt hypnotisée, ne pouvant détourner son regard. Elle commença à paniquer, sa gorge était nouée et elle ne pouvait pas prononcer le moindre mot. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela à ce moment précis?

- Vous devez être mademoiselle Haruno?

Ses jambes fléchirent sous elle et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue sur un somptueux canapé de velours. Dès qu'Ino s'aperçut qu'elle était réveillée, elle s'exclama :

- Dieu soit loué! Vous m'avez fait terriblement peur, vous savez?

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

- Oh, rassurez-vous, cinq minutes tout au plus…Vous êtes sûre que ça va?

- Oui, j'ai juste sauté le petit-déjeuner, et on dirait bien que ça ne me réussit pas.

C'était totalement faux. En fait, elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'expliquer sa faiblesse passagère.

- Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça, dit-elle avec un rire forcé visant à masquer son embarras.

- Bien évidemment. En fait, je vais être franche avec vous…Je serais prête à vous engager n'importe quand.

Pourquoi son cœur se mettait-il à accélérer le rythme, tout à coup? Était-elle nerveuse à ce point?

- Vous êtes la seule à m'avoir contactée. Je suppose que c'est parce que je porte malheur, mais tout le monde m'évite au village.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix parfaitement neutre, et ça se voyait que l'avis des autres lui était complètement égal.

Sakura rougit, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Elle promena alors ses yeux sur le salon qui l'accueillait. Décoré sobrement mais avec goût, c'était son immense bibliothèque en acajou qui attirait d'abord le regard. La rose n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi gigantesque. Elle allait tenter de lire les titres des ouvrages se trouvant derrière son hôtesse, lorsque celle-ci se leva, la faisant sursauter. Contre toute attente, elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et prit son menton entre son pouce et son index. Sakura commençait à transpirer, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette situation…Son regard envoûtant bien planté dans le sien, Ino murmura :

- Mais vous devrez être très courageuse…Vouloir être l'employée de la Veuve Noire, comme je sais que l'on m'appelle dans le village. Oui, vous devez être bien spéciale…

Son visage était si près du sien que Sakura s'empêchait de respirer. N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva brusquement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de s'éloigner de cette femme, partir le plus loin possible. Mais elle devait protéger Sasuke. Veiller sur lui…

Cette pensée la regimba, et elle se ressaisit.

- Vous savez quand est-ce que je peux commencer?

Son corps était raide, ses muscles tendus. (_Sasuke, Sasuke…)_

Son interlocutrice lui sourit.

- À votre aise.

* * *

Un mois…Plus qu'un mois…Ses mains tremblaient à cette pensée, lui qui gardait d'ordinaire toujours son sang-froid. Vengeance…Ce mot amer, violent, impitoyable, lui semblait pourtant atrocement doux et bienfaiteur. Il l'attendait, le désirait, le choyait comme le plus précieux des trésors. C'était devenu sa raison de vivre, son obsession malsaine. Nourrie par ses pensées, ses souvenirs…

Il devait voir couler son sang.

* * *

Sakura jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison qu'elle n'occuperait plus jamais. Ses parents, exaspérés de devoir la faire vivre après vingt ans, furent on ne peut plus soulagés de la voir quitter le domicile familial. Cette petite n'avait jamais pu trouver époux, et on ne savait plus quoi en faire.

Quoique ressentant un léger pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'elle ne manquerait à personne, la jeune fille partit sans regrets. Elle allait affronter la vie, devenir quelqu'un de fort. Celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu être.

Elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de redonner de ses nouvelles à cette femme, celle qui la fascinait et la terrifiait à la fois. Celle qu'elle soupçonnait de vouloir tuer Sasuke, l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Pourtant, elle semblait tout à fait inoffensive. Pouvait-on être hypocrite à ce point, si bien jouer la comédie? Cette femme au physique si fragile était-elle capable d'arracher ;a vie à quelqu'un?

Sakura rougit. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ses spéculations lui semblaient absurdes. Mais comme on n'était jamais sûre de rien, elle ne revint pas sur sa décision. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Sans un coup d'œil en arrière, elle s'éloigna de la maison où elle avait passé tant d'années de sa vie pour se diriger vers celle, certes beaucoup moins modeste, où elle allait habiter pour le prochain mois. Après, elle occuperait le manoir Uchiha.

Arrivée devant le porche, son cœur s'arrêta. D'où lui venait cette sensation qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir un contact avec Ino? De la peur? De la haine? Décidément, la côtoyer serait le meilleur moyen d'y voir clair.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la veuve était d'une élégance irréprochable. Ses cheveux dorés, savamment relevés, encadraient un visage énigmatique, impossible à déchiffrer, mais résolument souriant.

- Bon matin, madame.

- Oh, je t'en prie, fit-elle avec un rire cristallin. On va habiter ensemble pendant un bon bout de temps, enfin je l'espère. Alors cessons ces politesses et formalités.

- Sauf votre respect, madame, je préférerais que la transition se fasse d'elle-même…

- Comme il te plaira. Mais je ne voudrais pas nous ayons une relation trop formelle…Si nous n'échangions que quelques mots par jour, cette maison nous paraîtrait bien ennuyante, n'est-ce pas?

- Probablement, souffla Sakura en baissant les yeux.

L'angoisse s'emparait d'elle, à présent. Qu'avait-elle fait? Et si elle y passait, elle aussi? Était-il trop tard pour faire marche arrière? Il semblait bien que oui…Et de toute manière, elle n'avait nulle part où aller, et pas les moyens de s'en trouver. Travailler quelques semaines puis s'enfuir au diable vauvert? Non, ce serait une attitude des plus lâches.

- Tu finiras bien par te rendre à la raison. Mais bon, en attendant, suis-moi que je te montre ta chambre.

Surprise par la confiance qu'émanait Ino, Sakura acquiesça sans un mot. Elles traversèrent un dédale de couloirs, tous si semblables qu'il semblait difficile de s'y retrouver. Malgré tout, elle tenta de mémoriser le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Peut-être devrait-elle se faire un plan…

Soudain, Ino s'arrêta net, et sa nouvelle servante lui fonça dedans, si violemment qu'elles en tombèrent toutes deux par terre.

Sakura, toute gênée par sa maladresse, se releva prestement en bafouillant des excuses inintelligibles. Elle tendit une main tremblante à Ino, qui l'agrippa.

Ce fut un moment étrange, tendre et unique, que partagèrent alors les deux jeunes femmes. Les yeux dans les yeux, cela prit quelques minutes avant qu'elles réalisent l'absurdité de la situation.

Finalement, Ino se remit sur ses pieds tandis que Sakura passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ce qui ne fit que les décoiffer davantage. Puis, elle entra dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Ino sourit, puis tourna les talons.

Sakura se jeta sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Inspirer, expirer, voilà. Tout ça en évitant l'hyperventilation. Et en essayant d'oublier les dernières minutes de son existence. Si l'on en croyait les spécialistes, le pouvoir de la pensée était incroyable. Alors, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de _vouloir_ oublier…

Rien à faire. L'image de la main d'Ino effleurant sa peau dansait devant ses yeux, la narguant, la…

Tentant?

Le manque de chaleur humaine qu'elle ressentait depuis sa tendre enfance ressurgissait, plus fort que jamais. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se faire d'Ino une amie? Du moins, en attendant qu'elle fasse une erreur…

Oui, jouer le jeu. Ça rendrait les choses tellement plus faciles. Lui faire croire qu'elle était de son côté, ça lui permettrait d'être avec elle en tout temps…Et ainsi mieux protéger Sasuke. Sa décision prise sur un coup de tête retrouvait tout son sens, et un plan commençait à prendre forme dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

Regimbée par cette idée, elle défit ses valises et, en ouvrant un tiroir, trouva une liste des tâches quotidiennes, hebdomadaires et mensuelles à effectuer. Ne voulant pas se sentir inutile et désireuse d'occuper ses pensées, elle tenta de trouver son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle finit par la trouver, c'était une immense pièce donnant sur plusieurs autres. Une bonne chose, elle pourrait s'en servir comme point de repère.

En plus d'être spacieuse, la cuisine était très moderne, Sakura y reconnut même ce nouvel appareil appelé « réfrigérateur » qui faisait tant jaser ces temps-ci. Une jolie baie vitrée permettait aux visiteurs de profiter de la luminosité du soleil. En s'asseyant sur la table de travail, la jeune domestique oublia un instant les derniers jours, ses plans, ses soucis, ses doutes. Le visage caressé par les rayons solaires, elle resta ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que des pas dans le couloir la ramènent à l'ordre. Elle s'empara alors d'un chiffon et commença à frotter tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Mais Ino n'apparut pas dans la pièce. Comme elle n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrer claquer, elle devait être ailleurs. Dans le salon en train de lire, peut-être. Ou bien tricoter. Ou coudre. Ou bien…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? On s'en foutait de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire! En ce moment, Sakura souhaitait inconsciemment que sa haine revienne. Cette douce et réconfortante haine dans laquelle elle pouvait se réfugier quand la tristesse prenait toute la place. Quand le désespoir s'étiolait, quelque chose devait le remplacer, la _remplir_.

Donner un sens à sa vie.

Mais la haine avait disparu.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont appréciés, même si c'est pour me dire que la fille de 13 ans que j'étais à l'époque n'était pas très douée xD

On se revoit la semaine prochaine :P


End file.
